


6. Unrequited

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets curious, Filler, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: For once everything is pretty much okay. Connor looks at some cold cases and gets curious





	6. Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> FOR SOME REASON THIS DIDN'T POST LAST NIGHT BUT I SWEAR IT WAS DONE ON TIME.

Connor was grateful as the following week slowed down. He helped Hank close a couple cases for Gavin and RK900 because the two had had a ton. Though, Connor avoided RK900 as much as possible. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable around the other android. Connor was also running through tests as assigned by Captain Fowler to make sure he was fit for active duty again. Connor didn’t mind having to do these. A human would have to. What difference did it make if he was an android?

While Hank was trying to help Gavin come up with a name for RK900 other than just RK900 or Nines, Connor was currently looking over some cold cases ranging from a year before the revolution to ten years ago. Connor found that he liked going through these old cases. He’d actually solved one from a couple years ago. It made him feel good to be able to close something and give some people closure. Maybe Captain Fowler would let him officially work cold cases when he wasn’t working homicides with Hank.

Connor scrolled through some cases that said they were closed, though it was possibly poor detective work considering they were with the cold cases. He didn’t think much because at first they seemed normal. Android deaths, closed as deviant suicides. But then he noticed that one was very… blank. The file said that the android had belonged to Elijah Kamski, but its physical information, its name, its photo, all of that stuff was redacted.He furrowed his brows and started reading the case information.

It looked like Elijah had called in a missing person’s report for one of his androids, the RH600 model. They had found the body a week later, flowers growing out of it. It was assumed that Elijah hadn’t notified them right away when the android first went missing. Apparently he didn’t reject or deny that assumption. The only reason the case hadn’t been closed right away was because someone thought it might be related to other cases in that time. But it had been closed as suicide and tossed with the cold cases to get it out of the way. 

Connor frowned. He didn’t like that the detective on the case had done such shoddy work. At least that’s what it looked like to him. He started going back through the other cases at the time. Android died from cracked processors. Android died from thirium loss. Android suicides. What connected them all was that the androids were found with flowers growing from their bodies. He was confused. He’d never heard of this. He went back to the file with Elijah’s android and looked to see what detective had been on the case. Lieutenant Hank Anderson…. Connor turned in his chair to face the direction Hank was in. “Hank, will you come here for a moment?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure,’ Hank got up from where he was sitting on the edge of RK900’s desk and walked over to Connor’s desk, “What’s up-” He started to ask what Connor was doing then he saw what was on Connor’s screen. “Oh.” He remembered that case. It had been back when deviancy was just becoming a thing. There were so many flower cases. They very rarely happened anymore, but even then they just gave the answer they had for those cases in the past.

Connor furrowed his brows, his LED spinning yellow as he noted Hank’s reaction to seeing the file. So this was something Hank remembered. Maybe there was something that wasn’t in the case, or cases. “What can you tell me about this case, and the other flower cases?” Connor inquired, wanting to know if maybe there was something they were missing. It was very possible. All the cases just seemed… odd.

Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Fine. Deviancy was just becoming a thing. At least, a thing where we were getting cases about androids doing weird things. There were probably deviants before that. But we were trying to figure out what was happening to these androids when all of a sudden we started getting cases of androids being found dead with flowers growing out of them. We had absolutely no idea what was happening. Some thought it was someone putting something in the thirium and flowers were growing from seeds. We closed all the cases after the case with Kamski’s android. And we’ve been giving the same explanation for every case that has popped up since, though they’ve been rarer. Kamski told us, it was a virus, something that was causing components in the androids to break down then reform as organic material, flowers. I remember when he said that, he sounded so confident in his answers, but he looked extremely tired. Like he was looking for a different answer.”

Connor’s LED continued to spin yellow as he thought about what Hank told him. Then he got an idea. He started looking through the case files, seeing if any of the flower cases were for android also reported for deviancy. There were several matches, but they weren’t dramatic signs of deviancy. Breaking orders to do something out of love, care, protection, all freely given no matter what. More recent cases yielded similar results. Connor moved his hands off the keyboard as he started using his own processors to do more searches. His LED blinked red when he found something that was very possibly the answer. “I think I know what was happening.”

“The flowers did grow from the androids, and it is because of a virus, but its something in the RA9 deviancy virus,” Connor started, “I believe these androids had all turned deviant at some point, but instead of running away, they cared. They loved those they worked for no matter what. Even if they were just treated like machines. From what I can find the RA9 virus is causing these unrequited feelings to do something similar to a fictional disease I found called, Hanahaki.”

“Where someone who feels love towards someone else starts coughing up flowers because it has yet to be returned or hasn’t been returned at all. Yeah, I know what that is.” Hank frowned slightly. Looking at some of the stuff that Connor pulled up it kind of made sense. It was scary to think that androids could die from flowers growing out of them just because they loved someone. “Connor,” Hank said firmly, “If you ever starting growing flowers like that, I want you to go to whoever you love and tell them how much you love them. And if they reject you I’ll teach them not to hurt you, then we’ll get you fixed cause there’s got to be a way.”

Connor blinked and stared at Hank in surprise. He hadn’t realized Hank cared enough to say something like that. It warmed his heart. He nodded, “Okay. I promise.” For a moment his mind wandered as he considered something. He realized he was nervous to ask Hank about it. But he didn’t think he needed to ask Hank. He belonged somehow. And he wasn’t even sure how he felt. So he was okay right now. But one thing did linger on his mind. Who was the android of Elijah’s that had died?


End file.
